A Catalyst of Time
by T.H.W
Summary: This is my first digi-fic. It might be my last because I'm quite uneducated.. It's about the digidestined. When strange things begin to happen to them, the digidestined try to get in the digital world, but are blocked out by a strange force, then are thro
1. Default Chapter

On the digital world, chaos is occuring. This chaos is not caused by an evil digimon or an emperor. They aren't being threatened by a dark ring or black gear. It is caused by darkness. The ruler of darkness itself. Darkness itself has taken the digiworld by a storm. Now instead of turning evil, the digimon are slowly disappearing. The data of the digital world is disappearing, and with it, it's inhabitants. Meanwhile, a figure watches from the darkness, plotting. Not a figure, but a direct component with the darkness, waits and watches as yet another digimon dissolves in her sight.  
  
**********************************  
  
Tai suddenly sat erect at the lunch table, his laughing falling short. It was strange. The feeling had been striking him on and off all afternoon. "Look Tai. If something's the matter, just say so. Because I'm getting a little sick of you laughing, then straightening, laughing, straightening. It makes me dizzy." Matt said with a laugh. Tai smiled. He hadn't changed much in four years, save for the fact that he was taller. And handsomer than ever. He thought with a smirk, smiling at a cute girl that walked by. Matt was another thing completely. His blonde haired friend had cut his shaggy locks into a cool form fitting do. His blue eyes remained the same crystal and sparkling color, but instead of focusing on simple things, he focused on three things: 1) music, 2) girls, 3) digimon. In that exact order. Tai sighed. His friend was getting alot of attention, especially from Davis' sister Jun, who refused to leave him alone. Come to think of it, it was rather funny to watch him run from Jun's clutches.   
  
"What's so funny?" Tai looked up into the face of Sora, and for some odd reason, he blushed. Well it wasn't odd anymore. It was a known fact that he had a crush on Sora. And he thought, perhaps, that she knew too. "Nothing. We were just having a laugh." Tai said quickly, motioning to the seat next to them. Sora smiled and sat down beside him. Tai smiled happily, but was surprised to see Matt looking at Sora strangely. "What? Is Myotismon behind me?" She joked into Matt's intense blue eyes. Matt started and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. But I think you have something in your hair." He said with a smile. Sora quickly ran her fingers through her red hair, much to Tai's amusement. She turned on him indignantly. "It's not funny Tai." She said. Tai coughed down his laughter quickly, but gave Matt an amused smile. Matt winked, then showed Tai a piece of lint while Sora was still frantically combing her hair.   
  
"Here, let me try." Matt said, leaning over the table and quickly dropping the lint in her hair. To Tai's surprise, Sora held perfectly still as Matt pretended to fumble through her hair gently, and pull out the piece of lint he had just put in. "Tada!" Matt said, holding the lint out with a flourish. Sora looked at Matt in pleased relief. "Thank you Matt! I have a big date this afternoon!" Tai stopped still and stared at Sora. "With who?" He gulped. Sora looked at him unconcerned as she placed her comb in her purse. "With a tennis racket. I have a big meet. You guys didn't forget did you?" She asked as her brown eyes narrowed. Tai put his arms around his head and grinned at his error. "Well of course not." He said. "We wouldn't miss it Sora." Matt concurred. Suddenly Matt's face froze. His hands trembled and his face paled. Then he stopped and his face returned to it's normal position. "What was all that about?" Tai asked. Matt shook his head. "I don't know. We'll meet you at the tennis court Sora." Matt said, nodding at Sora, who stood up. "Good. Don't be late. Bring the others too." She said with a smile as she walked away.  
  
"Matt, what's up?" Tai asked. Matt shook his head and took a drink of his pop. "Like I said before. I don't really know. It was weird. Like a twinge of something like pain, but not really." He said uneasily. "That's what I was feeling." Tai said excitedly. Matt shook his head. "What was weird?" Izzy asked suddenly as he approached the table. Matt and Tai smiled at their friend. "Take a seat partner. Feel any pains lately?" Tai asked. Izzy sat down by Matt. "Yes actually. Something of an unknown origin that I cannot identify. You?" Matt smiled at Izzy's vocabulary, a great one for a boy of fourteen. "Same here. Any ideas?" Matt asked.   
  
"Well, it could be something connected within our subconsious, or we could all be getting colds." Izzy said cheerily. "Could be. You coming to Sora's meet today?" Tai asked. Izzy nodded. "Yes actually. I was forced into it by allowing myself to be shoved up against a locker before I said I would go." Izzy said with a shake of his red head. Tai smiled. "Sora?" Izzy nodded. "She's a very persuasive girl." Matt smiled. "I bet. Well I'm gonna go. I don't want to be late for class. If I am, it's detention and then Sora will kill me." He said as he stood. Tai and Izzy did the same and walked off towards the school rooms. "You said that Mimi and Joe were coming into town for Sora's game too?" Tai asked Matt. Matt nodded. "They're coming home to visit their families, mostly Mimi. So we'll all be together again." Matt said happily. "Dear me, this WILL be interesting." Izzy remarked, much to the amusement of his friends.  
  
****************************  
  
"GO SORA!!!" Tai yelled, standing up and jumping up and down. "Geez Tai! Do you think you could be a little more graphic?" Matt asked sarcastically. Tai looked at him with a grin and then started jumping about three feet in the air and screaming Sora's name at the top of his lungs. Matt groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I didn't mean literally." He moaned. Sora suddenly seemed to hear Tai and she looked up at them. She grinned from ear to ear as she watched him. Then she turned away and blushed. Tai stopped yelling and sat down, panting. "I'm never going to take you anywhere ever again." Matt said. Davis leaned over to Kari. "Does he always act like this when he goes to a game?" Kari giggled. "Only when he likes the girl playing." She said with a smile.   
  
The game lasted for an hour and five minutes and up until the final five minutes Tai yelled for Sora so loud that she could hear him. A constant blush was on her face. When she won the match, Tai grabbed T.K.'s hat and twirled it on his fingers and whistled as Sora received her roses. She smiled and ducked her head as she walked off the court. T.K. grabbed his hat back from Tai with a grumble. "I don't see why people think this is such an interesting sport." Cody mumbled. "It isn't. But just don't tell Sora or Tai that." Kari said with a laugh.  
  
"Congratulations! I knew you would win!" Tai said happily as the group approached Sora. "Well you certainly made that plain." She said with a smile. "Congratulations Sora! You were certainly handy with that net ball hitter thingie." Mimi said with a blush. "Mimi, it's a tennis racket." Joe whispered. "Of course, I knew that!" She replied. Matt grinned and pulled something out of a bag. "Here. T.K. insisted, even if you didn't win." Matt said with a blush as he pulled out two red roses. T.K.'s eyes widened but before he could protest, Matt's elbow went into his stomach. T.K. put on a grin even while he still clutched his stomach. "Yeah, all my idea. Good job Sora." He said. Matt smiled and handed Sora the roses. Sora accepted them with a grin. "Thank you T.K. and Matt." Matt smiled.   
  
Then the smile faded and a groan escaped his lips. His face went pale and beads of sweat poured down his face. Beneath his black shirt, a fierce blue glow erupted from under his shirt, from his chest where his heart would be. He fell to his knees. Now his face was flushed and red. Then he cried out again and he placed his hands against his head as if to keep something away from him. Tai fell to the ground next to him as Matt's body began to convulse and the others watched in horror. Tai grasped Matt's shoulders and pulled him to him so that Matt's sweaty face was right against his own. "Matt, what's wrong? What's wrong?" He whispered. Matt's dialated eyes pulsed and he closed and opened them several times before he spoke. "Gabumon. It's Gabumon. He's in trouble. Tai make it stop!" He whispered harshly. The blue light from his chest shot out further and Matt's eyes rolled into his head. Tai tried to stop the light from emitting by placing his hands over his heart, but to no avail.   
  
Pale faced, Tai unbuttoned the black shirt and saw the light emitting as Matt began to cry out in pain. Suddenly a force so strong threw Tai to the ground as he tried to stop the light. Matt grabbed at his face and his arms. "Gabumon! Don't go! No! You can't do this! I'm disappearing! No!" He yelled. T.K. dropped to the ground and grasped his brother's head in his hands. "Stop! You're fine! Stop!" He cried out. Suddenly everything stopped. The light emitting from his chest disappeared. Matt's body ceased convulsing and he lay still. The others dropped to their knees, their faces pale. Tai held Matt's body in his arms for a long while before his friend's blue eyes fluttered open. "Agumon saved him. He's safe. For now." Matt whispered, looking into Tai's eyes before his eyes closed once more.   
  
  



	2. Catalyst of Time

************************************************************************  
  
"I don't care! I need to go to the digiworld and see what's going on! Gabumon was in trouble! We heard Matt! Agumon saved him and I hafta make sure he's okay!" Tai raged at his friends as they walked down the school halls towards the computer room. "Tai, don't you think that a dumb idea? You could get hurt too!" Sora insisted, placing her hand on Tai. "Tai, he must be okay." Izzy said sensibly. "What's your deduction on that, brain?" Tai asked angrily. "Well, for some reason or other, by some unknown scientific eruption, a blue light was emitted from Matt's chest because something drastic was happening to Gabumon. So if something had happened to Agumon, don't you think you would have been affected in much the same way?" Izzy replied intelligibly, ignoring Tai's comment. "Izzy's right Tai. That's what would have happened." Sora said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Tai calmed down. "What did you see Matt?" He asked calmly. "Well, not much. Flashes of things. But Gabumon was just disappearing out of existence it seemed. Then Agumon rushed onto the scene, and thats it. I saw him and Gabumon walking away. That's all." Matt said, shrugging his shoulders. Tai's shoulders slumped as he entered the computer room. "Well, maybe. But I still want to go." He said with desperation. "Did the rest of you notice that the light that came was blue, the color of Matt's crest?" Izzy said suddenly. The others looked at him, then at each other in contemplative silence.  
  
"Tai, you need to stay here with us. You need to give things in the digiworld some time to play out. Just stay." Kari pleaded, breaking the silence. "But what if it's not just Matt's digimon that was in trouble? What if the rest of you guys' are endangered too? We should figure out what's going on and save them!" Davis cried out. Sora groaned. "I can't handle TWO Tai's." She said. "Well one thing's for sure. Your digimon are supposedly safe for they are here. As far as we can deduce, if they are not in the digital world, then they are safe from this thing that is attacking them. I don't mind saying that I feel a bit concerned for Tentomon's safety, though I know he can care for himself." Izzy said uneasily. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go!!!" Davis yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "Davis! Please don't make this worse!" Kari pleaded. "Don't worry Kari! I'll protect you!" Davis replied, holding his digivice to the computer. Gatomon rolled her eyes. "But wait! Aren't we rushing into this a little too quickly! I mean, what if something happens and we are fried like eggs on a sidewalk?" Joe yelled. "It's a risk we'll hafta take." Davis said cooly, much to Joe's dismay.  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" He yelled. Everyone expected the customary flash of light and his disappearence, but nothing happened. Davis remained in the same position. Davis frowned and tried again, repeating the phrase louder this time. The digiport remained closed. "It's not working." He said angrily. "What could be wrong?" Veemon asked. "Oh well, we tried. Now that that's settled, who's hungry?" Joe asked. Izzy took a seat in front of the computer as the others leaned over him. He punched a few keys in the computer then looked up. "Either the computer is malfunctioning or the digiport is inoperational." He said. "But it's never not worked before! Why now?" T.K. asked. Izzy shrugged. "As far as I can tell, there is a force keeping it closed. So for now, the digital world is off limits." Izzy replied. "I have to get back there!" Tai said angrily, pounding the desk. "Sorry I'm late everyone! What's happened?"   
  
The children turned to face Ken who was standing in the doorway. "Yolei sent me an e-mail that said something was wrong." The others looked to Yolei, who blushed. "The digiport won't open." T.K. said. Ken's blue eyes darkened. "Why not?" He asked as he approached the computer. "As far as we can tell, it is being held closed by a strong force. One so strong that the D-3's can't do anything against it." Izzy explained. "This doesn't make sense. What is so strong that it can keep all the digiports closed everywhere, blocking us out?" Kari thought out loud. "Darkness could." Ken said softly. The others turned to him. "Well, I was able to keep the digital world under my control when I was the emperor. I never was able to keep digiports closed, but I was able to shut off a few. But that didn't keep you guys out." He said with a small smile.  
  
"What if we tried another computer?" Matt asked. "I frankly don't think it would make any difference. But you can try." Izzy said. "Please lets don't use another computer!" Joe said with a groan. "Oh Joe you are such a worry wart." Mimi retorted. Davis stepped in front of another computer and yelled the phrase. Again nothing happened. Davis' shoulders slumped. "It's okay, we'll figure it out eventually." Kari said sympathetically. Tai sat down in a chair near the computer. "I can't believe this. We've never really been blocked totally and completely out of the digital world." He said, speaking as if in a dream. "This is crazy, there's got to be some way in." Sora said. "Okay, I don't care what the rest of you do, but I think that we should all try it at the same time." Davis said firmly. "It's worth a try." Matt said with a shrug. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? What if something happens and instead of being transported to the digital world, we are transported somewhere completely different?" Izzy warned as the others and their digimon positioned themselves in front of the computer. "What are you talking about Izzy? That's never happened before." Tai said. Izzy sighed and placed his digivice in front of the computer. "I just hope you know what you're doing. Or rather what I'm doing." He said with a sigh. "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in that other dimension, she heard the cry once more and smiled. This was her time. Her time to show everyone her true colors. As another digimon dissolved in front of her, her shadow flung itself into the atmosphere, into the digiport.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  



	3. Realizations

The children were sucked in like normal, but this time the going was rough. They felt as though they were being pulled through a hailstorm and they could feel the hail banging ruthlessly on their skin. They felt as though they tumbled through darkness. The darkness swallowed them up till they felt that they couldn't breath. Just when they felt that their last supply of air was running out, everything stopped. Kari was the first one who had the courage to open her eyes. When she did, she saw that she was lying on grass. She sighed, thinking that they had come to their destination. But she sucked in her breath quickly. She was at her own apartment. She kneeled on the grass for a moment more before she looked down at her hands that clutched the grass. She released the grass and looked at them in awe. They were bigger. Her fingers were longer and slimmer, as was her hand. On her left hand was a gold band. She gasped and took it from her finger looking at the inscription on the inside. K.K. & T.T. May 17, 2007.   
  
She stared at the inscription before feeling her face and hair. Her hair was long, down to her shoulders. Instead of her normal clothes she was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She finally got the courage to look at the others. She couldn't see the others' faces, for they were still lying on the ground, but one person was sitting on his knees looking at an object in his hand. He looked to be tall from the length of his legs. His hair was blonde and fell into his eyes in a boyish way, though he seemed older. Then he looked up, and his crystal blue eyes were an unmistakable attestment to his identity. "T.K.?" Kari whispered. T.K. smiled and held up the matching wedding ring he'd been looking at. "Check this out." He said, in an unusually deep voice. She half smiled at him, then looked around. "What happened to us?" She whispered. T.K. stood and Kari gasped at his height. He was very tall, even taller than Matt. Well, the old Matt. She thought as she stood. She surprised herself. She was taller as well. Her head reached to his shoulder as she stood next to him. "This is really weird." He said softly. "You're telling me. It'll take me ages to get used to your voice." Kari said with a smile. T.K. smiled and put his large hand in her small one. "Things are gonna get even weirder I have a feeling." He said gruffly. "Wow Kari, you look great!" Kari looked down and saw Gatomon looking up at her. "Same thing with you T.K." Patamon put in.   
  
"Oh. Either this is just a bad dream or my hormones are overeacting greatly to some unknown strain on my body, but either way, this isn't funny." Kari and T.K. turned around and saw someone standing up who looked like Izzy, only it was a grown up Izzy. His red hair was still cut close to his head and he was of a medium height. Izzy looked himself over, scratched his face, then pulled his hand back in horror. "I have a," He mumbled. "It's called a beard Izzy." Tai said wearily as he stood up. Izzy shuddered. Kari looked at her brother in awe. He was very tall and his brown hair had been toned down greatly. His brown eyes seemed to glow with a feeling of stress. Matt suddenly sat up from his position on the ground and looked about him in amazement. He looked at the others then looked down at the ground. Lying where she had fallen, was Sora. She, unlike Kari, still had her hair short, the red tresses resting against her flushed cheek.   
  
Matt's blue eyes glistened and he began to shake her shoulders. "What? I don't wanna wake up Mom. Mom?" Sora looked up into Matt's face and sat up quickly. "What happened?" She asked. Matt smiled half-heartedly. "I think Izzy was right about his predictions." He said glancing at Izzy, who was still feeling his once smooth face. Sora grabbed her purse and pulled out a pocket mirror. She gasped at the face in the mirror. "I grew up." She whispered. "Can I see that?" Matt asked, holding out his hand. She handed it to him and he eyed himself in the mirror. He still looked the same and hadn't changed, so he handed the mirror to an anxious Izzy. "Holy Toledo! I look, I look, I look like Santa Claus!" He said, frantically running a hand over his very small red beard. "It doesn't look that bad Izzy. Just looks like you haven't shaved for a while." Tai said.   
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened to me? I grew! I'm a giant! Gahhh!!" Davis yelled as he jumped up from the ground. "What's the matter? You look the same to me!" Veemon said. Kari smothered a giggle. Davis also looked the same, his brown eyes sparked with worry as he gazed at his long legs. "Look who's talking." Ken said annoyed, as he pulled himself up. "I mean, I would have thought that I would have had better style in the future. I'm still wearing almost the same stuff." He said, looking at his jeans and t-shirt with disdain. "You look fine Ken." Wormon said, placing a delicate foot on Ken's leg. "At least you look okay! What about me? My face looks like it went through a garbage disposal!" Yolei said sadly, looking in the mirror at her face, which looked completely the opposite of her description. "Oh Yolei, don't talk that way!" Hawkmon chided. Ken knelt down next to her and looked in the mirror behind her. "No you don't. You look great. I mean, heck, at least you don't have the beginnings of a beard." He said comfortingly. Yolei turned to Ken happily. "You think so?" She asked. "I think so." He said softly. "Okay, break it up, break it up. So lets log on what's happened to everybody." Davis said in a commanding tone of voice. "Well, I've grown quite a few feet and I look like Santa Claus. A very young Santa Claus." Izzy said sadly.  
  
"I've gotten taller and my hair's longer. But the only thing is, I'm married." Kari said softly, twisting the gold band on her finger. Davis looked at her suspiciously. "To whom?" He asked. Kari smiled. "I got taller and I'm married, to Kari. Weird huh Davis?" T.K. said with a smile. Davis' face turned red and he quickly turned to Tai. "As far as I know, I'm taller and single. That's all I know." He said softly, looking at Sora and Matt. "I'm taller, and," Sora started. "I'm married I guess, to Matt." She said softly. Tai flinched and turned away. Sora touched his arm, but when he flinched, she removed her hand. Matt put his arm around Sora comfortingly. "Same here." Davis looked around at everyone. "Well, what's the matter Ken? What happened to you?" Ken shrugged. "I'm engaged to Ken Ichijouji!" Yolei burst out, holding up the diamond on her finger. The others gasped in amazement, and out of the respect congratulated her.  
  
"I can't say that anything cataclysmic has happened to me. Besides the fact that I'm taller and my voice changed." The others looked at Cody. Armadillomon was looking at Cody strangely. Kari put her hand over her mouth to smother the laugh that was quickly rising in her throat. Since it was 2011, then Cody, the older Cody, would be nineteen. He looked more different than the rest. He was dressed in black. Black trench coat, black shirt and pants and a black choker encircled his neck. His hair was spiked in all different directions and tinged with blonde. "What?" Cody asked, as the others started to smirk. "You obviously didn't look in the mirror did you buddy?" Davis asked, handing him the mirror. Cody's eyes widened as he looked at his reflection. "Holy Crap! I look like I went Goth!" Davis fell over laughing as the others laughed aloud. "This isn't right!" Cody said in disbelief. "Don't worry Cody. It is so you." T.K. laughed. "Okay cut it out!" Cody said.   
  
"Okay guys break it up. We have to figure out where we are and what's going on. But wait, where's Joe and Mimi?" Tai asked. The group looked around. The two weren't anywhere to be seen. "Oh no! They must have landed in an entirely different place than we did." Sora said. "That doesn't make sense Sora. But it is still a possibility. Lets try and scout out the area and keep an eye out for them.Why don't we go up to the apartment?" Tai asked, taking the leader stance. The others nodded and followed him as he walked up the ramp. He stopped at a particular door that had a sign on it that read, Kamiya. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. In a few moments the door was opened and Mrs. Kamiya stepped into view. "Why, Tai! What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly. Tai stared at his mother in awe. She looked, old. Her brown hair was grayed and she seemed smaller than he had last seen her. "I, uh, came back for a visit." He stuttered. "You came all the way from America? Just to see me?" His mother asked, her brown eyes sparkling. America? I went to America? Holy cow. "Yeah, I did. And to meet with the others." He said as he motioned to the group behind him.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya seemed to see them for the first time. "Oh! Hello! I didn't see you. Kari! Hello darling! Isn't it wonderful that Tai's home?" She asked, encircling Kari in a huge hug. "Yeah Mom. It's great. Mom this is gonna sound stupid, but why did Tai go to America again? I forgot." Mrs. Kamiya's eyes dimmed somewhat. "Well, it was something to do with that digimon thing. There was an argument for one reason or another. Tai left, and after you and T.K. were married, you moved down the hall." She said, indicating another door three doors down. "My word you've all grown! Matt, Sora. You look wonderful! How's the baby?" Matt started suddenly and Sora looked at him in surprise. "Great thanks." He said almost in a whisper. "Wonderful! Well, do you want to come in?" She asked. "Mom, we'd love to, but we kinda need to get going. But can I see Dad for a sec?" His mother's eyes darkened. "Oh sweetie, didn't you get my letters? Your father died last spring." Tai grasped the railing as he fell back against it. "You're kidding." He choked. She shook her head. "I'll see you later then?" Tai nodded. "Goodbye darlings! See you soon." She quietly closed the door.   
  
  
  



	4. Missing Persons

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Tai's panting. Kari put her arm around him and hugged him close. "It's okay Tai. We'll get through this." She said comfortingly. "This is so weird. If we go to our parents' houses what else would we find out that we did?" Cody asked wondringly. "Well, they'd find out that their son went Goth." Davis said cheerfully. Cody gave him a scowl. "Well, I guess we should try and find out why we split up and where we live and everything." Kari stuttered. The others nodded and followed Kari as she walked down the hall to the door that held the name, Takaishi. She took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously. All was dark inside the apartment and it was silent. The others walked in the door quietly. Suddenly, two things jumped at both Kari and T.K. Patomon and Gatomon rushed out to protect them, but stopped as the lights came on.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! We never thought that you'd get home!" A little brown haired girl yelled excitedly as she clutched T.K.'s neck. "Yeah! Mom, I ate a bug while you were gone! Tora dared me to and I did it!" A little blonde haired boy said happily. "I still can't believe you did that, Tai!" The girl giggled, her brown eyes shining. Kari and T.K. looked in wonder at the two children in their arms. The little girl, Tora, was like a copy of Kari. The boy, Tai, looked like T.K. On his head was the green cap that T.K. himself had worn as a child. "Um Kari, I think we got twins. Unless I'm mistaken." T.K. whispered in her ear. She nodded, unable to take her eyes off the children. "Who's that Mom?" Tora asked, pointing at the group behind them.   
  
They turned around to face the group. "Well, this is," T.K. started. "Uncle Matt and Aunt Sora!" The two shrieked. They grinned and waved at them. Matt laughed and Sora smiled as they waved back. "This is Mommy and Daddy's friends Ken and Yolei, Davis, and Cody." Kari finished. The little boy called Tai, rolled his eyes. "Uncle Cody was playin' with the hair gel again!" Cody blushed but said nothing. "Daddy, you forgot Uncle Izzy!" Tora said, smiling shyly at him. Izzy smiled and waved at her. "This is your Uncle Tai, my brother." Kari said, drawing them over to him. The children stared at him in awe. "But Mommy, didn't you say that we couldn't ever say Uncle Tai's name? And that we would never see him ever, 'cause he went to stupid ol' America?" Little Tai asked Kari's eyes widened and she looked at her brother, who stared at her in disbelief. "Gosh, am I always the bad guy here?" Kari looked back down to little Tai. "Hon, it's not like that. I, never said that. He loves you and he's here now. So forget whatever I said." She said quickly.  
  
The children nodded. "Mom, the monsters came back again." Tora said gravely. "What?" T.K. asked. Little Tai turned to him, his face a mask of seriousness. "They came again and tryed to get in. But me an' Tora wouldn't let 'em." Kari and T.K. stared at each other, then at the others in concern. "What are you talking about, um, Tai?" T.K. asked the little boy. The boy shrugged. "One of those weird monsters came back. Those ones called digimon. There was a huge one!" He said excitedly. "Like the size of the Heighton View Terrace tower!" Tora put in. "What did it look like Tai?" Kari asked the little boy, stroking his head affectionately.   
  
"He was really big, an' orange an' black striped. He looked like a T-Rex with metal all over him." Little Tai said. "Greymon." Tai whispered looking at Matt. Matt nodded knowingly. "What was it doing sweetie?" Kari asked. Tora scratched her head and spoke up. "Well, it was trying to get in the window. But me an' Tai went in your drawers Daddy, an' got your weird hand thingie." She said. T.K. looked at her in surprise. "Oh don't worry! We put it back. That an' all the other stuff we dragged out." Tora assured him. "Anyway. Me an' Tora held up the hand thingie an' said what Uncle Davis says." Tai said. "Yeah! DIGIPORT OPEN!!!" Tora yelled, holding a fist in the air. Kari looked at Davis. "Wow, you're real discreet in the future aren't you?" She muttered. Davis grinned, embarrassed.   
  
"An' then, the big monster, T-Rex thing, went up in the sky and disappeared! An' we saved the world!" Little Tai yelled, jumping up in the air. Tora smiled and grabbed his hands and the two jumped together. T.K., Kari, and the others stared at them, then at each other. "Is it possible? Could those kids have really opened the digiport without knowing what the heck they were doing?" Matt whispered. "I don't know. They are the kids of two digidestined. Maybe it's just some inherited thing." Tai replied. "But that still wouldn't explain the logic of the situation. It makes no sense that two children, an average age of about maybe four, were able to take a D-3, open a digiport, and send Greymon back to the digital world without understanding." Izzy said. "Maybe they're just smart kids." Gatomon said defensively. "Oh I don't doubt that Gatomon. It's just the illogical explanation of it all." He replied. "Maybe they sensed the dire situations and just acted as they had seen us act. Use the D-3 and everything will be alright. Perhaps that's the reason." Ken said. "It still doesn't explain it. It's all very confusing if you ask me." Izzy said, shaking his head.  
  
"So what happened after the sky sucked up the monster?" T.K. asked. "You came home!" Tora said cheerfully. "Yeah an' as Uncle Davis says, 'Now the party can begin!'" Litte Tai said happily. "Yes, but unfortunately you two should be in bed. C'mon." Kari said, standing up. The children stood up too, but pouted all the same as Kari led them around the house as she tried to find their room. T.K. smiled at Matt. "She caught on pretty quick huh?" T.K. remarked. Matt smiled. "Yeah, but unfortunately I don't think I'm gonna catch on that quick when I see the kid I supposedly have." Matt said, rubbing his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Okay guys we hafta figure this out. I went to America for some reason. We had a fight or something or other. Not long after that Kari and T.K. got married, we know that for certain. We also have as of yet to figure out where in the name of all heck Joe and Mimi are." Tai said uneasily. "I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling about this." Cody remarked. "Me too, it's like I can't sense them anywhere." Sora said uneasily. "There must be some logical explanation." Izzy murmured. "The kids are in bed." Kari called out across the room  
  
"Good, but we have one problem as of yet." Tai said. Kari frowned. "What?" Tai shrugged. "Well, the kids." Kari looked at Tai peculiarly. "What about them?" Tai sighed. "Well, we just can't leave 'em here alone with no supervision." He said uneasily. Kari's eyes widened. "You're right. We can't leave them alone, T.K." She said, turning to him. T.K. nodded. "Yeah but do you know what time it is?" He said reprimandingly. "Oh for crying out loud! Who cares what time it is! If we hafta take those kids with us in order to find out what is causing this strange cycle, I say we do it! I mean, remember how late we used to stay up when WE went to the digital world?" Izzy said, exasperated. The others looked at him. "I agree with Uncle Izzy." A small voice said from behind the couch.   
  
The others looked at the couch and saw two small heads, one brown, one blonde, peering out from behind it. "I mean, we are four fingers old. We're really big!" Tora said sensibly. "An' we wanna see more monsters like Daddy's!" Little Tai yelled. The digidestined eyed each other, then the children. "Well, it might work." Cody said. "Might work! Uncle Cody, it will work! We'll be awfully good!" Tai said excitedly. "As good as you were about going to bed?" Kari asked disdainfully. The children shrunk for a moment, then Tai's head perked back up. "Well, we knew you'd need us anyway, Mommy! So we came back!" He said cheerily.  
  
"Well, lets do it. There can't be any REAL harm can there?" Sora asked. "Yeah, but I hate to remind you that our newborn is at home as well." Matt said. Sora blushed. "Yeah. Our newborn." She said softly. "Okay break it up! We gotta decide what we're gonna do." Tai interrupted rather loudly. "Well, I really wanna go back to our home, mine and Matt's I guess, and see the baby. I mean, we'll find someplace to put it and all but, I just need to go." Sora stuttered. Tai sighed, his brown eyes filled with an unexplainable sadness. Matt looked at him, and his heart fell to the floor. "It won't take long Tai." He said softly. Tai nodded, but didn't say a word.   
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" Kari yelled suddenly. In her hand was a letter and she was looking at it eagerly. "It's a letter from Joe and Mimi!" She said excitedly. "Cool! What's it say?" T.K. asked, peering over her shoulder to look at the letter. "It says, "Ciao everyone! Joe and I are finishing up our vacation in Venice. Little Katie is getting homesick, so we should be heading back soon. Maybe after this, I might be able to talk Joe into going to America to see Tai. I know that you don't think much of that idea guys but still, I need to see how he's doing. His last letter didn't sound too good. But anyway, we'll bring you back something. Joe is so silly, he keeps insisting that we'll bring you back some kind of foreign disease! And he's a doctor! Silly, sweet Joe! Well, Au revaire! Always yours, Mimi and Joe Kido."  
  
"Well at least we know they're okay." Matt said, relieved. "I don't know about that." Izzy interjected. "Kari, what was the date on that letter?" Kari looked it over. "July fourth." She said, looking at Izzy curiously. "It's the twenty third of July." He said grimly. "So? What's that got to do with anything?" Davis asked. "It means that in a few days time, something could have happened to Mimi and Joe." Ken frowned. "What makes you think anything's wrong? They were heading back from Venice right? That's all." Ken said. "Yeah, but they should be back right?" Izzy interjected again. "Izzy, I don't see what you're getting at." Ken said. "I think I do." Gatomon said. "Mimi and Joe could have TRIED to return home, but something drastic could have happened to them."   
  
Sora frowned. "Yeah, but still I don't think there is any reason to be worried. Mimi always likes to stay in exotic places longer." Izzy nodded. "Yeah. But it's just a feeling I have." The others looked at Izzy, then at each other. "Well, if we're gonna get to Sora's place, we better hurry." Tai said, still worried about the past statements. "But where do we live?" Matt asked. "4400 Kindi Drive, Room 30." Kari said suddenly. The others looked at her and she frowned. "That's funny. I don't know where that came from." Tai looked at her strangely. "Well, let's try it."  
  
When they finally reached the apartment buildings, they gazed up in awe at them. They were obviously very expensive and glamorous, white walls and turning staircases. "Man Matt, you've been living it up." Cody said, looking at the building. "Don't you like Uncle Matt's apartment Uncle Cody?" Tora asked. Cody nodded. "I just wish I had it this good." He muttered. They climbed the staircases and reached the room. Matt took a deep breath and turned the knob. It was not locked. Sora frowned. "Something's not right you guys." She whispered as they walked into the darkened apartment. They looked around in awe at the place. Couches and tables were turned over, the furniture ripped apart. Tai flicked on the light and the whole scene came to their vision. "Holy shit." Cody whispered. The others looked at him. He blushed and shrugged. "I don't know where that came from." He said, still blushing.   
  
"Well, I don't blame him. What the hell, heck, happened?" Matt muttered, fingering a piece of furniture. Sora's eyes widened and she ran back into another room. "Guys, look at this." The others looked at Tai, his voice sounding forced and queer. "What is it Tai?" Davis asked. Tai didn't speak but merely pointed to the kitchen table. It was the only thing that hadn't been disturbed. On it's glossy surface lay a newspaper article. On the front page was a picture of Mimi and Joe. "What in the world?" Yolei whispered. The headline made their hearts catch in their throats.   
  
FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER MIMI KIDO AND HER HUSBAND DR. JOE KIDO KILLED IN CAR CRASH.  
  
Famous fashion designer Mimi Kido, her husband Dr. Joe Kido and their young daughter Katie, were finishing their vacation in Venice when a car ran into their Mercedes Benz early Saturday morning, July fifth. The car after hitting the couple took off. The police have still not found any suspects or witnesses. Mimi Kido was killed on impact, while Dr. Kido was able to make it to the ambulance and to the hospital, where he died of heart failure early Sunday morning. His last words were curious ones, "Mimi! Katie! Find Katie. She's gone. The crest, digimon. Crest. Tai." His words petered out after the last word. No one knows what Dr. Kido was talking about, our staff and others are trying to figure it out. The strange thing about this case is that the young girl Katie Kido was not found in the car or at the scene. She has totally disappeared, much to the dismay and shock of the parents of Joe and Mimi. "We are astounded at this. We've not only lost Mimi, but we've lost our grandchild as well." Mimi's mother, Mrs. Tachikawa remarked. The police assure us that they will keep working on this case as long as there is fresh evidence.  
  
The digidestined gazed at each other in shock. Then a few words caught their eye. There was an arrow, written with a blood red color pointing to Mimi, Joe, and then the crashed car. The words read, "This isn't the end." "Oh Ken. I'm afraid." Yolei said. Ken placed his arm around her gently, as Hawkmon and Wormon looked at each other curiously. Matt suddenly looked up, his blue eyes blazing. In the doorway was Sora. Her brown eyes were filled with tears. "The baby's gone." She whispered.   
  
  



	5. A Scare & a Dream

************************************************************************  
  
The figure laughed, the darkness around her shaking. As she glanced at the Agumon before her, her white eyes glittered. She would make those Digidestined learn their REAL purpose. This creature had taken away the Gabumon, now he would pay. He would suffer the price. Then as quickly as she raised her arms, she dropped them. What was she doing? She could make the digidestined suffer more than a little pain of losing the digimon. They didn't know what would happen if they were to lose their partner. The one with the blonde hair, the one they called Matt had had only a taste of it. She could give the other the same taste, only much worse.   
  
But still, it wouldn't be as fun. She shrugged her shoulders. She had already disposed of the two children, the newborn and the toddler. She had already tried to get at the twins. Luring them into the digital world with the digimon didn't work. They were too smart for that. How was SHE supposed to know that they would know how to use the digivice and reverse her work? Well, she'd have them in good time. So, the only thing left now was to either torture this digimon to death and make the boy suffer, or she could torture him mildly and give those stupid digidestined a few hints as to where she was. Then she could destroy them all. That would be the most satisfying thing of all. Yes, that was what she would do. She gazed into the fearful green eyes of the Agumon and raised her arms slowly again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
As Tai rushed to Sora's side, he stopped still in his tracks. Matt reached Sora and held her in his arms, oblivious of Tai's previous rush to Sora. As he held Sora, her eyes caught Tai's and she gasped. His normally brown sparkling eyes were being taken over by the black of his pupil, his face turning white and damp from perspiration. She pushed against Matt slightly and he turned to her. She pointed to Tai and he turned in his direction, concern etched on his face. Tai was staring at them, or rather past them, his brown eyes now black. He stood for a few moments more before he fell to the ground. Sora broke free from Matt and she fell down beside him.   
  
"Tai! Oh Tai! What's the matter? C'mon! Speak to me! Matt! Help him!" She cried frantically as he knelt beside her. Tai's body began to shake and his eyes squinted shut. "Tai buddy! Come back! Come out of it Tai! C'mon." Matt coaxed, shaking his friend. Tai's body began to convulse and as before, a light shot forth from his chest, blinding his friends with it's orange glow. Sora grabbed onto Tai as he began to convulse harder, his body flying every which way. "Tai, Tai, Tai. Stop!" She cried. As she held his brown head in her arms, he suddenly stopped. His body lay still and limp in Sora's arms as tears dripped down her face from the fright of it all. Matt watched his friend's face, waiting for some sign. The others watched them silently, their faces wide with fear, little Tai and Tora hiding behind their parents. Suddenly, Sora gasped as Tai's head moved. "Tai?" She whispered softly. His eyes opened. Sora was relieved to see the eyes open, but what frightened her was the black ominous pupil, slowly shrinking in size, leaving the brown that had formerly preceded it, only it was stained with a tinge of white. "Sora. Agumon." He whispered, as he fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She smiled, but also frowned in annoyance as she watched the squirming Koromon. She had taken his energy, made the boy not only give his friends a scare, but himself as well. She had let him see where she was. There wasn't any point in prolonging it. They would come to her soon enough without her help. But what annoyed her was that that stupid girl had ruined her fun, just like that other boy had, the brother of Matt. Whenever someone her victim loved came into the picture and told them to 'Stop!' then everything was ruined and her torture was cut short. She scoffed. It wasn't fair, but hey, life wasn't fair at times. She had the Koromon and she had the digidestined slowly walking into her trap. It wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora trembled from head to foot as she watched Tai slumped in his chair, drinking some tea they had managed to find in the dishevled apartment. Matt sat beside him silently, his hand on Tai's shoulder. The rest of the digi-destined sat around the apartment wherever they could find a spot. The digimon sat either beside them, for the first time stonily silent. "I don't like this at all. The denominations for this sequence just do not makes sense." Izzy muttered. "Would you speak English brain?" Davis yelled out suddenly. Izzy frowned. "I AM speaking English Davis. Though I'm not sure which language you're speaking." Davis frowned and would have rushed towards Izzy, had Kari not grabbed his arm. "Leave him alone Davis. It's okay to be worried. We all are." She said quietly. Davis relaxed and looked at Kari. She smiled, but the smile was one of worry.   
  
"I just don't understand. Why would someone want Matt and Sora's baby?" Ken thought out loud, his chin resting in his hands. "Maybe someone who wants power. You did alot of things that seemed strange when you were the Digimon Emperor." Wormon pointed out. "Yeah, but he's not the Emperor anymore Wormon." Yolei said suddenly. Wormon blushed and looked to Ken, who smiled reassuringly and turned to Yolei. "It's okay Yolei. Don't worry." He said. Yolei smiled and sat back against the couch. "It's just so scary. I mean, having this life that we don't even know about. And what's even stranger is that I feel like it's taking me over. Like I can't remember anything of my past, just now. I'm starting to remember things that I don't know. Like a girl named Tana Xiji and the name of a college. It's strange. But what my memory tells me is that this girl was my best friend in college." Yolei said, her voice sounding like she was far away in another world.  
  
Ken frowned. "Resist it Yolei. Don't let the future take over your past." He said firmly. "I can't help it." She whispered. Cody sat on the floor, fingering the chain around his neck, his other hand around Armadillomon. "What's happening to me?" He whispered. Formerly he had rubbed off the black eyeliner that surrounded his green eyes so that now he looked somewhat like his old self. "What's the matter Cody?" Armadillomon asked. "I don't know. I'm remembering things. Weird things. Things like that my Mom is married again and that, that my Grandpa is dead." Cody said, his voice choking on his words. "Don't worry Cody. It'll all be alright, you'll see. It's all just a bad dream that we'll get out of sooner or later." Armadillomon said reassuringly. "But what if it's not a dream? What if we never get out of here?" Cody said desparingly. Armadillomon didn't speak, but simply lay his foot on Cody's leg and sighed.   
  
At the table, Tai put down his glass and sighed. Matt sat erect and looked at him. "Are you okay Tai? Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked quietly. Tai blinked and looked at Matt as if he had just seen him for the first time. "I, I don't know. I'm not sure what I saw." He muttered. "It's okay. Just tell me what you think you saw. You gave us a pretty bad scare back there." Matt said, smiling. Tai didn't smile, his face remaining as of stone. "Well I saw a, a, I don't know. It was in the form of a lady, but I couldn't see anything else. She was tall, but, but you couldn't see any details. She was all black." Tai said. "She was dressed in black?" Matt asked. "No. She was all black. Her face, her body. Everything. She didn't speak to me, but she just gestured around her." Tai said, shaking his head.  
  
"What was she pointing to?" Matt asked quietly. Tai flinched. "Everything around her was black. She was standing in the middle of the darkness. She, she looked like she was in the digital world, but not. Like somewhere in between. Or maybe that was just me." Matt frowned. "Whaddya mean?" He asked. Tai placed his hands over his eyes for a few moments, then removed them. "She was standing by Heighton View Terrace. She was pointing to it and, we were standing there. All of us. Then in the darkest area, there were, there were two kids. One kid was, well, she looked like Mimi. The other one, I didn't see that well, it was a baby. Both of the kids, were all black. They were just standing there, staring at us. Like they had no idea who we were or what anything was anymore. They looked like the lady, all black. And their eyes," Tai shuddered. "Their eyes were white. Pure white, looking straight through us. Like they couldn't see." Matt started as he stared into Tai's brown eyes. As he stared at him, the stripe of white on his pupils came into his view and he shuddered.   
  
"Well Tai, what do you think we should do?" Matt asked quietly, trying to avoid the white stripe lining Tai's eyes. Tai sat still, staring off into oblivion. "I, I don't know. I guess we should look for the kids. I mean, I don't think that it had happened to them yet, but, I'm just not sure. Not sure even where to look." He said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "Well maybe we should go to Heighton View Terrace, if that was where you saw them." Matt suggested. Tai looked at him and Matt looked away, then looked back, peering into Tai's eyes. The twin stripes on Tai's eyes seemed like they were pulsing, glowing. Either way Matt didn't know what they were doing. He merely wished that they would go away. "I really don't wanna go back there. I don't wanna know what I will find." Tai said firmly. Matt looked away and put his hand on Tai's shoulder. "If that's where the kids are we gotta face our fears."   
  
A sudden cry from Kari brought the two boys' heads erect. Kari was running about the house, peering under furniture and all around. Tai and Matt stood up as they watched her run about frenziedly. "Um Kari, did you lose something?" Tai asked quietly. Kari looked at him with wild eyes. "Have you seen the children?" She asked. "What children? Oh, YOUR children. No, why?" He asked. Matt's eyes widened. "Kari, when was the last time you saw them?" Kari pressed her hands against her head and squinted her eyes. "When Tai was, well, being attacked by the darkness." She said suddenly, dropping her hands. Tai looked at Matt, who looked back at him. Tai stared at him for a while, then sighed. "We've gotta go to Heighton View Terrace. I think we'll get our clues from there."   
  
  
  



	6. Splitting In Two

************************************************************************  
  
She sat on a rocky ridge, her head resting on her chin. She was smiling as she watched her squirming captives. So, the digi-destined were going to try to take HER over, were they? HA! They wouldn't be able to defeat her. There was no earthly way they could. She eyed her hands and smiled. She was growing larger. They didn't know that of course, but she was getting powerful. Just a few more finishing touches and she would have them, forever.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heighton View Terrace hadn't changed at all, even in 2011. It was still the same as the digi-destined remembered it. "I don't know about you guys, but I kinda wish that we weren't doing this." Davis commented. "We have to Davis! There's no other way." T.K. said firmly. "Yeah I know. I'm just glad that I wasn't stupid enough to have kids so early." Davis said, putting his hands behind his head. T.K. frowned. "You probably would never find a girl who would even touch you! You had your chance with Mindy and now," T.K. stopped abruptly. Davis stared at him, his brown eyes wide. "I, I'm, what was I talking about?" T.K. stuttered. "I dunno. But what's weird is that I know who you're talking about. I don't know anyone named Mindy do I?" Davis asked, his arms dropping. T.K shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"This is all very strange Armadillomon." Cody muttered as he gazed up at the tower. "What are you talkin' about Cody? There's nothing really strange. Just a little nip in the air." Armadillomon said cheerfully. "No, it's those graffiti marks on the building." He said quietly. Armadillomon frowned. "So? What about them?" Cody shut his eyes. "I made them." Armadillomon stared at Cody, then turned away. Suddenly Yolei sat down on the ground and placed her head in her hands. "I'm not gonna do it! I refuse! There's something weird going on and I don't wanna be a part of it." She said stubbornly. The others turned to her. "C'mon Yolei, we don't have time for a rest. You need to come on." Davis protested, leaning down to pull her up. "Leave me alone! You don't need me! I'm no use to you anyway! I'll just slow you down! I'm stupid and slow and I have a terrible temper! I'll just slow you down!" She yelled, pressing her hands to her forehead.   
  
Davis started to speak again, but Ken placed a hand on his arm. Ken then dropped to the ground beside Yolei. "Then I'm not going either." Yolei's head became erect as she looked at him. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "If all those things you said about yourself are true, then the same is true for me as well." Yolei stared at him. "W-what? You're not stupid! You're a genius!" Ken smiled. "Of course, but remember how long it took me to actually come and work with you guys? That was stupid. I was slow. And also, I DO have a terrible temper. So you see Yolei, we all have our faults, but it's our faults that make us one. Now are you with us?" Ken asked, holding out his hand.   
  
Yolei looked at Ken, then at his outstretched hand. She smiled a teary smile and took hold of it. Ken grinned and pulled her up from the ground. "I think we can go now." Ken said to the others. "Well it's about time whiny-butt." Davis remarked cooly to Yolei. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE PIG HEAD?" Yolei yelled into Davis' face. Davis jumped backwards. "M-me? Pig head is such a strong word!" He stuttered as Yolei stared at him angrily. "Drop it Davis!" Kari laughed. "Fine, I'll drop it if you say so Kari." Davis said smoothly. "One word of warning Davis." T.K. said. "What's that T.S.?" Davis remarked with a smile. "This isn't like when we were in grade school. Kari's married now. And if you don't mind my saying so, it's kinda wrong to try to get a girl to like you when she's already married." T.K. said with a smile. Davis frowned and walked away grumbling. The others laughed and walked further.  
  
"Is this where your dream took place Tai?" Izzy asked. Tai didn't say anything, but nodded. Sora crept up behind him. "Do you think this is where everything will be resolved?" She asked Tai. Tai turned around, and for the first time since his collapse, his eyes, tinged with white, sparkled. "I don't know. I hope so." Tai said quietly. "I know one thing. I wanna go home!" The others turned around to face Cody, who stood straight, his hands clenched at his sides. "It'll all be over soon enough Cody. Don't worry about it." Davis said easily. "Yeah, it'll be over alright. We'll all be dead!" Cody said angrily. "Now Cody, you know that's not true." Armadillomon said reassuringly. "Oh really! I know it! We'll never get home! Look at Joe and Mimi! They didn't intend for this to happen and look what happened to them! They're both dead and their daughter is probably dead too!" He said angrily.  
  
"Man you sure became a pessimist in the past couple years." Davis commented. "You just shut up! I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" Cody yelled. The group looked at him with wide eyes. Cody paled and placed his hand over his mouth. "I want to go home." He muttered. "Look, it'll take a bit Cody, but we'll get home." Matt said, placing his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried." Cody muttered. "We all are Cody. So don't feel like you can't share it with anybody." Matt said reassuringly. Cody nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Does he really have a gun Matt?" Ken asked quietly. "Yes. It's only a hand-pistol, but still. Looks like he's had it rough in the future." Matt said catching up to Sora.   
  
Kari shook her head and clasped T.K.'s hand. "It's all so strange. This whole deal. I mean, we are dealing with a big enemy here. Something stronger than we have ever dealt with before." Kari said. "Why is that strange?" T.K. asked. "Because all the other times at least I had somewhat of an inkling of how to get through those situations. Now I can't sense it at all. It's like whatever it is that's fighting us is completely invisible to my senses. I hate it." Kari whispered. T.K. held her hand and gave it a tender squeeze. "You okay Yolei?" Ken asked, placing his arm about her shoulder. Yolei nodded. "I'm okay. Just so long as we're going through this together. I feel safe fighting that way." Ken smiled and held Yolei closer. "I'm glad things turned out this way for us." He said quietly. Yolei smiled. "So am I."   
  
Izzy frowned and pulled out his digivice. "Tai, I hate to alarm you, but I believe that we have a molecular malfunction." Tai turned around. "Whaddya mean Izzy?" Izzy frowned and held up his digivice. "It's going crazy, so to speak. It's using it's sound activation device over and over again, and is reacting to something most unusual." He said. "You wanna translate?" Davis asked, leaning over to Kari. She smiled. "His digivice is beeping numerous times because it's reacting to something." She said. "Oh. I knew that." Davis said. "What do you think it is Izzy?" Sora asked. Izzy frowned and eyed his digivice. "I'm not altogether sure. It couldn't be just anything. But perhaps it's reacting to the children. Or something else." He said, eyeing the digivice. "The children! You think so Izzy?" Kari asked. "I don't know Kari. Like I said before, it could be anything. I don't know." Izzy remarked. "It's not anything normal that's for sure. Don't you agree Tai? Tai?" Matt said, but stopping as he noticed his friend's drawn and pale face. "What's the matter Tai?" He asked, putting his arm around him.  
  
Tai didn't speak, but as he stood there, his eyes began to change, much to Matt's horror. The brown began to twist and then suddenly returned to their normal shape, except that the white stripes were larger and more pronounced. "Tai?" Matt whispered. "I can't do this." Tai said suddenly. Matt started. "What are you talking about?" Tai turned to him, his eyes glazed. "I can't lead you guys. You hafta do this on your own. I'm not strong enough." He said in a monotone voice. "That's a bunch of crap Tai! You've led us this far and nobody got hurt right! So come on!" Davis said firmly. "I don't know why you all are so aching to follow me! You didn't want to a few years ago! You guys didn't even care if I went to America or not! You just said, 'okay Tai, do what you've gotta do.' You might as well have said, 'have a good life you loser'! Why now! Huh? Why now?!" Tai asked angrily. "Tai, what are you talking about?" T.K. asked. "You know very well what I'm talking about T.K.! All of you do! You abandoned me, just because I left you during that one fight! I had to go!" Tai burst out.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well it wasn't just one time! It was a whole bunch of times! You just left so you could see that girl! Jessie! It's all her fault!" Sora burst out. "Yeah, well at least she cared about me! At least she didn't lead me on like someone else I know!" Tai yelled back. "You are impossible! I wish that you had never asked me to marry you! Then I wouldn't have had to hurt you!" Sora said angrily. "Oh yeah? You were so in love with 'Mr. Rock Star' that my proposal meant nothing! I shouldn't have been so blind!" Tai yelled. "Okay stop this now! This hasta stop!" Matt yelled, breaking the two up. The two looked at him. "Thank you. All of you. You've made me so happy." A whispery voice echoed through the yard.  
  
  
  



	7. No Way Out

Matt and the other's whirled around. The yard was empty, except for the lone figure standing across the yard. They couldn't tell the identity of the person, but the person was all black. As it began to walk across the yard, the group took a step backwards. "I don't like the looks of this." Izzy muttered. "Stand your ground!" Tai said suddenly. Finally the person stood in front of them. The group stared at her, as white eyes stared back at them. "Who are you?" Matt asked bravely. The person smiled. "You don't know me? Why I'm nearer to you than anything else in the world." A feminine voice said. "So why have we made you happy?" Yolei asked cautiously. "Why because you've made me stronger. I have enough power to destroy the digital world once and for all. And it's all because of you." She said calmly.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Matt asked. "Oh, them. Over there." The woman said, flicking her black finger off to the side. Where she had pointed stood four figures, a boy and a girl, another little girl, and a newborn. All stared at them with white unseeing eyes, that came out of their black faces. "No!" Matt yelled, throwing himself at the woman. She sidestepped him as he tried to grab her. "Ah, ah, ahhh. No touchie." She said with a smile. "It's alright. They're just a little tired." She said. "What have you done to them?" Tai asked. "They have no personality now. They are my property. I have all their knowledge. Even if you speak to them, they won't know you." She said cooly. "You unchange them!" Matt growled from his place on the ground. "Oh I'd love to, except that I can't. One, it's impossible. Two, I have a date with the digital world." She said.   
  
"You're not leaving until you tell us who you are!" Tai yelled. She turned back to them. "Why you really DON'T know do you?" She said, her voice taking on a tone of wonder. "I should have figured that you weren't smart enough to figure it out. You realize when you were thrown through the catalyst that you changed, both physically and eventually mentally?" The others nodded. "Well gradually, that mental state will take over your body completly, seeing as there's no way of getting out. You will become the person that everyone says you are. You, a thug." She said pointing to Cody. "You a miniature Santa Claus." She said pointing to Izzy, who blushed. "And you," She said, pointing a long finger at Tai. "An outcast among your own friends." Tai blanched but held his ground. "You still haven't told us who you are." Tai said firmly. "Why, I, my pathetic friends, am you. All of your dark sides put together. As you begin to pull away from the good side of life, I become stronger. That's why your little 'light' girl couldn't sense me. I am you. I am Cimmerian." She said in a ghostly voice.  
  
Tai stared at her in horror. "You're, ME?" He whispered. "All of you actually. All of you make up a component of myself. I am your darkness, your greatest fears, your worries. Everything that is bad and evil, that I am." She said matter-of-factly. "Well what are you waiting for? Why don't you take us down and get it over with?!" Matt yelled. "Oh, why? Because I need you to survive. I need you to help me take over the world with darkness." Cimmerian said casually. "What have you done with our children?" Kari yelled before Matt could react. "Those children? Oh them. You see them do you not?" She said, pointing towards the zombie-like children. "Yeah we see 'em! But what did you do to them?" T.K. called out angrily. "Took away their personality. They are no more. They aren't significant to the world anymore." She said cooly. "That's not true! They are the future generation of our world!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Not anymore. They have been stripped of their personalities. They don't know you, they don't know anything, nothing except that they are useless. In truth, they are dead while alive." Sora saw Matt clenching and unclenching his fists but didn't realize his motives before it was too late. She heard him yell and run towards the woman of darkness. She shrieked and her hand flew out to restrain him, but her hand slipped past his own. "Matt!" She yelled. "No Sora!" Tai grabbed her arm and turned her away from where Matt had run. Sora fought against his strong arms, then gripped her arms around his neck while she sobbed. Tai's eyes widened as he watched his friend run and hit Cimmerian with all his might. Instead of being impacted by his blow, she instead grew bigger as Matt fell to the ground as if shocked.   
  
"You fool! Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying? All your ANGER, PAIN, FEAR, it only makes me stronger!" Cimmerian said as she began to shriek with laughter. Matt moved Sora by Izzy and ran after Matt, kneeling by his side. "Matt! Are you okay?" He asked. Matt winced and sat up. "I'm fine. Just weak. I'm gonna kill her." He whispered. "No you're not. That'll just make her bigger. You can't do anything." Tai whispered in Matt's ear as he helped him up. "But I've gotta do something!" Matt yelled. "That's right! Always Mister Control-Freak himself! You've never changed." An angry voice yelled.   
  
The two boys turned and faced an angry Izzy. His face was red and his hands were clenched at his side. "You always hafta be in control, even when there's no possible way you can be! You were the same way at your mother's funeral! You would have ressurected her from the dead if you could have! You would have! And when Sora miscarried, she didn't see you for days! Why? Because you HAD TO BE IN CONTROL! You Control-Maniac! Have you no feelings?" Izzy yelled. "Oh yeah! Well at least I care about my wife! The only reason Mae left you was because you spent more time with your stupid, freakin' computer than with her! That's why! You dope! You computer freak!" Matt yelled. Tai turned away from them and looked at Cimmerian. She was laughing softly as her body became taller and taller, her glowing white eyes still fixed on them.  
  
"You know Matt, I hafta agree with Izzy on this. We didn't see you for a long time after," Davis started. "SHUT UP DAVIS!" The two boys yelled. Davis stepped backward. Tai turned back to Cimmerian. For a moment, her white eyes fixed on his. "What happened to the digimon?" He asked quietly. The boys turned from each other and fixed their gaze on Tai. For the first time since they'd met her, Cimmerian hesitated. "Oh, the digimon." She said hesitantly. "Yeah the digimon! What part do they have in this?" Tai yelled. "Nothing. They were just bait to draw you into the catalyst. But if you really want them." She said. She held out her hand and a huge globe began to form. She set in on the ground and the center began to swirl and twist and turn.   
  
Out of it came two forms, koramon and tsunumon. Matt and Tai ran forward and grasped the two in their arms. "Are you okay buddy?" Tai whispered. "I am now Tai." Koramon whispered, before dissolving in his arms. "No." Tai whispered, staring at his empty hands. "Tsunumon, speak to me." Matt choked. Tsunumon opened his eyes and for a moment, they fixed on Matt. A smile stretched across his face before he too, dissolved in Matt's arms. Immediately Tai fell to the ground, a piercing pain stretched across his chest like wildfire. It danced across his ribcage and tore across his chest to his heart. He held his breath as the pain became so immense that he couldn't even feel anymore. Then a bright orange light shot out of his chest and mingled with the blue one that flew into the sky before he collapsed. When he sat up, he felt strange. He felt no pain, only one feeling worse than any agony remained. The emptiness. He turned and looked at Matt. Matt was stretched out on the ground like himself, his blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face and neck. His crystalline blue eyes were wide open staring at the night sky.   
  
The only sound Tai could hear was Cimmerian cackling. Tai inched himself over to Matt. "Matt? Matt, you okay?" Matt continued to stare at the sky. "Is this what our future is gonna be Tai? Am I such an awful friend, husband and father? Is this who I am? Is this just a glimpse of what is gonna happen to us?" Matt whispered. Tai stared at him in horror. "Don't let her get you Matt! This isn't real! None of it is!" He whispered fiercely. "If that's true, where's my son! Where's the relationship with my wife? Where's Joe and Mimi? Where's their daughter? Where's your sister and my brother's children? Where are they Tai? Where are they?" Matt sat up as he yelled, his blue eyes blazing and filled with tears. Tai inched backwards. "If this is our life, we might as well make the most of it." He said softer. "Matt, don't give up. I depend on you." Tai whispered. Matt stood up resolutely. "I'm sorry Tai. I have to." He said as he walked over to the others, who were still staring at them in horror.  
  
  
  



	8. A Resolution

"What happened to the digimon?" Tai asked in hushed tones to Cimmerian. "They were deleted. The others will be as well once my total sweep of the digital world is complete. I just started with them. The others will be gone shortly. Also, thank you for egging your friend on. He's made me even more powerful." She hissed. Tai fell to the ground and pounded it with his fists as scenes and memories passed through his head.  
  
  
"Holy Toledo! I look, I look, I look like Santa Claus!"   
  
  
"Your father died last spring."   
  
  
"FAMOUS FASHION DESIGNER MIMI KIDO AND HER HUSBAND DR. JOE KIDO KILLED IN CAR CRASH."  
  
  
"The baby's gone."   
  
"Tai, Tai, Tai. Stop!"   
  
  
"Their eyes were white. Pure white, looking straight through us. Like they couldn't see."   
  
  
"I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"   
  
  
"I am you."   
  
  
"If that's true, where's my son! Where's the relationship with my wife? Where's Joe and Mimi? Where's their daughter? Where's your sister and my brother's children? Where are they Tai? Where are they?"   
  
"All of you make up a component of myself. I am your darkness, your greatest fears, your worries."   
  
"I am you."   
  
Suddenly Tai sat up, his eyes open in amazement. He knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked slowly over to the group. He walked past all of them, up to Cody. "It'll be okay Cody." He said as he reached over and hugged him. Cody's eyes narrowed and he pushed him away. "I don't need anyone's comfort man! So get outta here!" Cody yelled. Tai smiled, but not before putting something in his pocket. He walked up to Kari and put his hand on her shoulder. She gazed at him in wonder and he shook his head. "Izzy, you'll hold onto this for me?" He asked, handing Izzy his digivice. "Yeah sure Tai. But why?" Tai shook his head. "Thanks." Then he walked up to Matt and Sora. "You sure you're gonna do this Matt?" He asked. "Yeah. I have to Tai." He muttered. "Okay. Sora, thanks for, for just being you." Tai whispered. She looked at him, puzzled. "See you guys on the flip side." He said as he backed away. The others stared after him as he stepped right up to Cimmerian.  
  
He stared at her for one moment, then ran and jumped towards the swirling globe laying on the grass, dark and forbidding. "TAI! NO!" Sora yelled as she realized what he was doing. He jumped into the globe and disappeared from their sight. Cimmerian was thrown off only for a moment, but a minute later, she was laughing. "He was a fool! Now he shall swirl around in oblivion with the rest of all humanity as I take them over!" She laughed. Inside the globe, Tai whirled around as if he was in the center of a tornado. It was hard for him to do, but he finally slammed into a large rock and held onto it tight. He pressed his body up against it and slipped his hand in his pocket, pulling out Cody's handgun. He smiled grimly and closed his eyes as he put the gun to his head and slowly pulled the trigger.  
  
The others heard the gunshot clearly. Cody's eyes widened and his hand slipped in his pocket. "It, it's gone." He muttered in shock. "No Tai." Sora cried out softly. Suddenly, the group heard a groan. They looked up at Cimmerian. She was swaying back and forth uneasily. One of her arms disappeared, then the other. Her white eyes became dialated as she looked at herself, then at them. "No. It can't be. It can't," She ceased speaking as her body disentigrated in front of their eyes. A blast of light hit them fiercely and knocked them all backwards onto the grass.   
  
Matt was the first one to open his eyes. He saw nothing but light and closed them again, then opened them quickly. That light was the glow of the classroom light, accompanied by it's rhythmic hum. He looked down at his shirt. It was his white school shirt and green pants. He chuckled slowly then laughed out loud. He looked down at Sora, who was clutching his arm, her eyes tightly squeezed closed. "Hey Sleepin' Beauty, wake up." He said, shaking her. She sat up straight and looked at him. "We're back! We're back!" She shrieked throwing her arms around Matt, who held her close. "Oh man, what an awful dream. I dreamt I had an awful concoction of facial hair on my chin." Izzy groaned as he sat up. Suddenly, he jumped onto his knees and pressed his face close to the nearest computer screen. "HA! It's gone! It's really gone! I am not covered with facial hair! Ahhh! Life IS good!" He said happily.  
  
Kari opened her eyes and looked down at T.K. who was resting back on his elbows. "Are you awake silly?" She laughed. He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Sure I'm awake Kari. Glad to be awake." He murmured happily. She blushed and smiled. "Oh I need something to eat. Maybe a chocolate donut." Yolei muttered. "How 'bout a chocolate sundae? My treat?" Ken said suddenly, surprising Yolei. She blushed, and ducked her head, before looking him straight in the face. "Yes Ken, I'd love to have some ice cream with you." Ken looked startled and he blushed. "You will? I mean, of course you will. I mean, oh geez." He muttered as Yolei laughed. "I need some prune juice." Yolei looked over to Cody with a smile. "You okay Cody?" She asked. "I think so. Yolei, do you think that, that person who I was in the future, could be the person I become?" He asked quietly. "Cody, you decide who you are. Not some stupid witch lady. You do. She just invented that to make us afraid. You create your future." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Someone is gonna pay for how much it takes to re-do my hair." Silence fell over the room as all the heads turned towards the voice. "Oh drat! My glasses got bent!" The others yelled with excitement and practically pounced on the two. "Mimi! Joe! We've missed you so much!" Sora yelled. "Oh really? Where were we? Some island inhabited by natives? Or maybe a place with killer mosquito digimon infested with malaria? I wouldn't be surprised at anything at this point." Joe said fussily. "Good old Joe!" Matt said, slapping him on the back.  
  
Suddenly Sora jumped to her feet and placed her hand over her mouth as she ran over to the corner. There stretched out on the floor, was Tai. She dropped to her knees beside him and placed a tentative hand on his hand. "Oh Tai, please wake up. Please tell me you're not dead." She whispered, her eyes flooding with tears. Tai didn't move, no motion was detected in his face. Sora dropped her head and rested it on his broad chest. "Oh Tai." She whispered. The entire room was silent. As the tears streamed down Sora's face, she felt something, a hand on her own. She looked at her hand then at Tai. His brown eyes fluttered open and he smiled. Sora sat up. "Tai, you're alive! But why did you do that?" Sora whispered as she clutched his hand tighter. "Because, she said that we were the components that made her up. Usually in systems, if one component is knocked out, they all go caput. It was a wild shot in the dark, but I had to try. It sure would have been bad if it hadn't worked huh?" He said with a smile.  
  
"I should say so." She said quietly. "Tai." Tai looked up and saw Matt, his hand extended. Matt pulled him up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tai, I'm sorry for the stuff I said back there. I, I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. If you hadn't done something, well, we'd probably still be back there living out the rest of our misreable lives." He said quietly. "Hey it's no problem buddy. I had to do what I had to do. Don't worry about it." Tai said with a smile, putting his arm around Matt. Matt grinned and put his arm around Tai's shoulders as the group walked towards the door. "Here Tai. You might want this." Izzy said, holding out Tai's digivice. Tai smiled and slipped it in his pocket. "Thanks a bunch Izzy." Tai said, putting another arm around the boy. "Tai! Matt!" The others turned around and looked at Cody, who was pointing towards the computer. It's screen was flashing orange and blue, shedding it's colors all over the floor.   
  
As they stared at the computer two figures leapt from the screen and to the floor. Tai's mouth dropped open. Koramon and tsunumon were on the floor, bright eyed and happy. They leapt into their surprised friend's arms and laughed. "I bet you're surprised to see us!" Koramon said happily. "We sure are, but, what happened, weren't you?" Matt stuttered. "We weren't dead! When Tai leapt into the globe, everything was reversed!" Tsunumon said. "Yeah, we decided to take a little break so we could see you. If you don't mind." Koramon said. "Of course you can stay buddy!" Tai said, squeezing koramon tightly. "Easy there! I guess you could start by feeding me!" Koramon laughed. "You little pig!" Tai laughed. "Hey Tai, Do you think that the children were okay? I mean, we never did see what happened to them." Kari asked hesitantly. Tai grinned and put an arm around his sister. "Sure I do Kari. I bet they're fine and maybe they're waiting for us to grow up so they can be born again!" Tai laughed as Kari and T.K. blushed.   
  
"Hey Tai!" Matt said excitedly. "You're eyes are back to normal." He said. Tai grinned and looked in his reflection in the window. "Well whaddya know? I just hope everything will be back to normal this time." Tai laughed, the others joining in, knowing full well that since they were the digidestined, there would be plenty more adventures where this one came from.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note:* I'd just like to thank all you great people who reviewed my story and said such great things about it. I really didn't think that this was that good and I'm glad you guys showed your support and convinced me otherwise. Thank you very, very, much. Maybe there will be more digi-fics in my future. :-) Thanx Iris too! You rock!  
  
T.H.  
  



End file.
